


hot pink

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jaebum, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: Jaebum puts aside his ego and tries something new.(aka Jaebum gets pegged (and his bff Jinyoung is living for it)).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jocelyn cause she's my beau.
> 
> check me out on twitter @ultbbams.

Unbeknownst to his friends, Jaebum actually met Bambi once before. He didn’t talk to her, just admired  - from afar, as she always sat in the back of the lecture hall and Jaebum sat more towards the middle – the way her eyes always shined so brightly, or the cute, albeit very bold, prints she often wore. He had wanted to talk to her, but there was no time during the lesson, and as soon as the professor finished speaking, he had to rush to his next class. He never forgot about her though and always hoped he might see her around campus.

He definitely never expected to see her inside of his apartment, but life is funny like that, isn’t it? The girl he admired in his Anthropology class just happened to be the best friend of his roommate’s new boyfriend.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Yugyeom,” he had addressed the boyfriend first, who smiled nervously at him, but shook his hand with confidence, causing Mark to beam proudly beside him. He then turned his attention to Bambi, the girl already strolling up to him and sticking her hand out, a beautiful – but slightly cocky – grin on her face.

“Hello Jaebum-oppa!” she greeted him, shaking his hand vigorously. “Mark said you were a gorgeous man, but  _ dayummmm! _ ” she dropped his hand with a laugh, no doubt amused over the scandalized expression that had taken over his face. “Sorry, too much?”

Before Jaebum could respond, Mark commented with a laugh, “Nah, he’s okay, he’s just not used to women being so bold around him.”

Jaebum had frowned at the time, but looking back, he supposes it was kinda true; he wasn’t used to bold women. Most of the girls he dated were quiet, a little shy, assumed he’d take the lead (and he liked being a leader, especially at work and in school, but being put in that position  _ all the time _ was exhausting). Maybe that’s why it was so easy to fall for Bambi though, because she offered him something different, something he never even knew he wanted – needed, in fact.

Their friends were a little surprised at first, to say the least. “I can’t believe you’re dating such a bossy girl!” Youngjae had said as he cleared the tables, while Jaebum readied the cash register for the morning manager. “She’s so different than the other girls you’ve dated,” Jackson had commented as he added weights to Jaebum’s dumbbell before getting ready to spot him. “Is she dominating in bed?” Mark had asked, grinning even as Jaebum picked up one of the couch pillows and flung it at his face.

The only one who wasn’t surprised was Jinyoung. “She’s perfect for you,” he smiled, patting Jaebum’s shoulder as they waited for their drinks to arrive. “So, don’t fuck it up, okay?”

  


Of course, he fucked it up.

(well, maybe he didn’t fuck it up, but he did do something stupid).

  


“Did you cheat on her?”

“Wha – no! I didn’t fucking cheat on her, god,” Jaebum huffs as he tilts his glass towards Jinyoung, a silent request for him to fill it up once more. It’s been two days since he and Bambi last spoke, his girlfriend ignoring his texts, calls, and even the way he sadly knocked on her apartment door and begged her to open up; she didn’t, which is what led him to Jinyoung’s place, getting drunk off his ass and whining to his best friend. “I love her man, you know that!”

“Then what did you do?”

Jaebum flushes at the question, because he knows what happened  _ before _ Bambi started ignoring him; he just doesn’t know  _ why _ she is. “I don’t know, but…can I tell you something? Something weird?”

Jinyoung takes a sip of his drink, raising a single brow.

Jaebum sighs and set his drink down, wondering where to begin. “Okay, so, when it comes to Bambi, she’s definitely very…” he pauses, searching for the right word. Bossy is the first one that comes to mind (it’s what everyone calls her), but that isn’t true. Bambi isn’t a controlling person or uncaring of his wants and needs; she’s just – “Dominant,” he settles with, ignoring Jinyoung’s smirk. “And I like that. She’s good for me, ya’know?”

Jinyoung grimaces and sticks out his tongue, feigning disgust.

“Dick,” Jaebum snorts and picks up his drink, taking a large gulp. “Have you ever heard of pegging?”

Jinyoung opens and closes his mouth, then opens it one more time, too shocked to speak. A moment later and he’s staring down at Jaebum with his brows pulled together, his expression a mixture of morbid curiosity and confusion. “Did she…?”

“Yup.”

“No way!”

“Jinyoung–”

“Holy shit!” Jinyoung begins cackling, his eyes crinkling along the sides as his loud chuckles fill up the room. A part of Jaebum really wants to punch Jinyoung for laughing at him, but he takes another sip instead, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry hyung, that just…really caught me by surprise,” he says after a moment, his laughs slowly sliding as he runs a hand through his hair. “What did you say?”

“What do you think? I told her it was weird,” he replies, getting ready to finish off his drink and demand another, but is stopped by Jinyoung’s suddenly serious expression. “What?”

“You said it was weird?”

“It is weird!”

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung groans and reaches across the table to whack him, missing when Jaebum scoots back just in time. “No wonder she’s pissed at you! You probably made her feel like a freak!” and as soon as those words left Jinyoung’s mouth, a cold feeling began to creep over his skin, while his heart plummeted guiltily to his stomach.

Fuck. He did do that, didn’t he?

It was never his intent to make her feel bad, or like a freak. They had been getting ready for bed when she popped the question, so out of the blue, and without thinking he replied, “I don’t know, that’s kinda weird…” cause to him, it is weird. It’s something he’s never even thought of before and to try and imagine Bambi like that, penetrating him…it was weird, and uncomfortable, and he saw the moment she bristled at his comment and knew she was displeased, but tried not to dwell on it as they crawled into bed.

She was gone by the time he woke up and they haven’t spoken since.

“Hyung?”

“Sorry,” he clears his throat and runs a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. “I think I’m going to–” he moves to stand, but is stopped by Jinyoung’s hand grabbing his from across the table.

“You’re drunk and Jackson is gone for the night, so you’re staying here, okay? Besides, we need to talk.”

“About what?” Jaebum asks, although he’s pretty sure he knows what Jinyoung wants to talk about. It still surprises him though when Jinyoung asks  _ would you do it?  _ and it surprises him even more when he doesn’t say no right away. “I don’t know,” he says instead, feeling uncomfortable under the weight of Jinyoung’s gaze. “What’s it even like? I know you’re into that weird 50 shades of grey shit, but you’ve bottomed before, right?”

Jinyoung gives him an incredulous look. “First of all, I don’t know what you mean by 50 shades of grey–”

“Wonpil told me about the time with the candle wax and–”

“Anyways!” Jinyoung raises his voice and speaks over him, causing Jaebum to snicker. “It’s uncomfortable at first, especially if you’ve never done it before or it’s been awhile. It’ll kinda hurt no matter what,” Jaebum’s jaw clenches at this (he’s not a fan of pain, unlike his best friend), “But when it’s good, it’s so fucking good. Like cumming three times in a row good.”

“…seriously?”

“Ya’know I never joke about orgasms.”

He can’t believe they’re having this conversation right now. “I don’t know…”

“Maybe you’ll like it, maybe you won’t, but there is one thing I know for sure,” Jinyoung smiles at him, softly. “Bambi is a pushy brat, but if you ask her to stop, she will. She’d never want to hurt you, hyung.”

Jaebum nods, feeling comforted by the truth of Jinyoung’s words.

He’s got a lot to think about tonight.

  


_ I’m sorry for being a dick. Can we talk soon, please?   _

**_Come over tomorrow._ **

**_  
_ **

He leaves Jinyoung’s apartment in the morning and goes straight to Bambi’s, his heart soaring when she answers the door. Her hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail and there are traces of old eyeliner in the corners of her eyes. She’s wearing his sweatshirt as well, and the fondness and loves he feels for this girl overwhelms him and inspires him to envelope her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again, sighing when she relaxes and returns his embrace. “I was a dick.”

“You were,” she agrees, her voice muffled against his chest. They stand like that for several more minutes, until Bambi pulls away and looks up at him expectantly. “You wanted to talk?”

He nods and they move to the couch, Jaebum tossing what looks like Yerin’s sweatshirt onto the coffee table before curling up next to Bambi. He begins by apologizing – one last time – and explaining the reasoning behind his dickish reaction (he was caught off guard, it surprised him, he never thought of it before) and as he finishes, he takes Bambi by surprise when he says, “Maybe we can try it, though?”

“Seriously?” she asks after a moment of silence, her fingers fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “Babe, I accept your apology. You don’t have to do this just to make me happy.”

“But I always wanna make you happy,” is his immediate response. When Bambi looks like she’s ready to protest though, he realizes it was the wrong choice of words. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that,” he says, his hand stroking along her arm. “I mean that I wanna give it a try because I trust you, and it’s good for us to try new things together.”

“…you’re sure?”

“I think so…if I change my mind, you won’t get mad?” he asks with a teasing grin, because they both know the answer to that. Bambi may be the dominant one in their relationship, but she’s as gone for Jaebum as he is her; they’d rather step on broken glass than hurt each other.

“Idiot,” she elbows him softly in the side, staring up at him fondly. “When should we do this?"

They take a moment to compare their work and class schedules, while also keeping in mind when their roommates are home. “How about Saturday?” she asks, snuggling further into his embrace. “My girls are gone and you can come by after work, and I’ll even take care of you Sunday?”

He considers it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding his consent.

  


At times, it feels like the clock is moving too slow. A quiet taunt that leaves him anxious and ready to take action. Other times, it feels like it’s moving too fast and uncertainty begins to claw at his nerves.

It’s not that he hasn’t  _ played around  _ before. He’s watched enough porn over the years that after awhile, his own curiosity triumphed over his squeamishness when it came to the idea of fingering himself. He tried it, it wasn’t terrible, he tried it again and that was a little better, but it was never great, not like the way Jinyoung described his own experiences to be.

He tells Bambi all of this while eyeing the harness and two dildos on her bed, so that he can choose which one they’ll use for tomorrow. There’s the intimidatingly thick, hot pink one, with a flared head that maybe gets him a little hard. There’s also the safer looking purple one, not quite as long or thick, but surely decent nonetheless.

“You’ve done this before, right?” at Bambi’s nod, he continues, “Which one have they liked?”

She hums under her breath. “The pink one, but they usually start with the purple one.”

Curse his competitive streak. “Let’s go with the pink one then.”

“You sure?”

_ Maybe, I don’t know, I’m scared it’s going to hurt, what if I don’t like it?  _ he thinks to himself, his thoughts buzzing around his head and giving him a slight ache. This is insane, but at the same time, he wants this. He wants to see Bambi with those thick, black straps framing her hips, pink cock jutting from the middle; but he’s also nauseous, because although this isn’t  _ entirely _ new to him, it’s new enough that he’s worried about the pain, because it will hurt, and if it hurts too much, he may have to back out, and what if Bambi thinks he’s some vanilla loser–”

“Yah, Im Jaebum!”

He jumps, looking away from the pink dildo and towards Bambi, seeing a look of concern over her face. “Are you sure?” she repeats her question, her tone much softer now, and just like that, Jaebum feels some of his anxieties slip away. He smiles and pulls her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Of course,” he says, relaxing even more when her arms wrap around his waist. “Look at us, communicating and trying new things. We’re an awesome couple.”

“Way better than Mark and Yugyeom,” Bambi jokes and attempts to leave his embrace. Jaebum just holds onto her tighter though, ignoring Bambi’s giggling protests as she gently punches him in the back. Eventually, from all of the wiggling and shuffling around, they fall onto the bed and Jaebum ends up getting smacked by the purple dildo, much to Bambi’s amusement.

  


Jaebum shivers as the last piece of his clothing hits Bambi’s floor, a combination of the cold air in her room and his nerves. He climbs into Bambi’s bed and attempts to relax, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, but his pounding heart keeps him tense and on edge. “This is insane,” he mumbles to himself and looks towards the bathroom door, where Bambi is  _ getting ready. _

To fuck him.

His girlfriend is getting ready to fuck him.

Jaebum’s frantic thoughts are interrupted when the door swings open and Bambi steps through, smiling at Jaebum. He feels his heart speed up for a different reason this time, unable to contain his own grin at the vision of beauty in front of him. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathes out, taking in Bambi’s freshly washed face and her purple underwear; of course, he doesn’t miss the harness framing her narrow hips and long legs, void of any attachment at the moment. “C’mere,” he says with a wave of his hand Bambi saunters over, crawling onto the bed and into his lap.

“How are you feeling?” she asks, resting her hands on his chest and slowly riding his cock. He can feel himself hardening under the sway of her hips and grips them, his fingers pressing into the smooth skin just above the hem of her panties.

“Better,” he admits, inhaling sharply as Bambi leans forward and kisses the hollow of his throat. “Still nervous,” he adds, closing his eyes as Bambi’s lips move towards his collarbone and gently bites down, no doubt leaving a small mark after she releases with a wet pop. She then begins to trail kisses along his neck, nipping softly at the skin, and Jaebum practically melts into the mattress.

“And now?” she whispers against the curve of his jaw and he shivers, slowly opening his eyes and peering down at her. She meets his gaze with a fond expression, her hips stilling as she waits for him to answer; he can’t though, not when he feels like he’s already about to burst. He slides one of his hands up her side and into her hair, hoping she gets the message when he pulls her closer and into a desperate kiss.

She moans into his mouth and Jaebum can’t help but think about rolling them over, pining her underneath his body and grinding his cock into the dampening fabric of her panties. He wants to feel her,  _ so bad _ , to swirl his tongue over her tanned breasts and to bury his fingers inside of her heat, making her cum before he finally slides into her.

But tonight isn’t about that.

He pulls away with a curse and takes a deep breath, sucking in air like a man drowning. “Can we start, please?” he begs before he loses his nerve, before he gives in to his other desires.

Bambi, looking a little dazed from the kiss suddenly breaking, shakes her head and smiles down at him. “Whatever you want,  _ oppa, _ ” she teases, making the innocent term sound like utter filth to his ears. He groans, half in embarrassment and half because it’s so ridiculously hot when she calls him that, and shoves at her shoulder, pushing her towards his leaking erection.

“Oh,  _ baby boy, _ ” she coos and practically pets his cock, gathering his pre-cum on the tips of her fingers. “Do you want me to suck you off while I open you up?” she asks, lowering herself until her warm breath is ghosting over his length.

He moans in response and bucks his hips forward, the head of his cock poking her lips and leaving a shiny stain on them. “Please,” he thinks to add a second later, letting himself slip further into this new headspace he is unfamiliar with but willing to try, anything to make her happy (and to see those thick lips stretched around his cock).

“ _ Good boy _ ,” she says and he flushes at the praise, unused to it in this context but feeling himself responding to it nonetheless. It’s almost embarrassing the way his cock twitches at it, but Bambi doesn’t even bat an eye, just reaches over his body and towards the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube she placed there earlier today. He watches as she pops open the cap and slathers three of her fingers –  _ three of them, oh god _ – with the sticky substance, before lowering herself all the way onto her elbows, her mouth perched over the head of his cock. He loses sight of her hand and has a momentary flash of panic, but is distracted when she takes the tip into her mouth, her tongue already lapping at and playing with the slit.

His hands immediately go flying into her hair and he feels grateful that she kept it loose, just for him, as he gently grips the dyed strands between his fingers. He resists the urge to thrust further into the tight heat of her mouth and just watches, a low groan tumbling from his lips as she takes more and more of him in, her tongue now teasing along the underside of his cock.

It feels so good that he barely notices when she begins to shift his body around, pushing at the backs of his knees until they’re slightly bended. All he really cares about is the way she relaxes her throat and begins to go deep, humming around his cock just the way he likes it; so, when he feels the tip of her finger caressing along his balls and then sliding down towards his exposed entrance, he immediately tenses up, eyes squeezing shut as her sticky finger plays with his rim.

It doesn’t burn, or even really hurt when she eases the finger inside of him. It just feels weird, but that thought is pushed aside as she pulls back from deep throating him and begins to play with his head once more, her teeth lightly dragging across the sensitive flesh. His attention is drawn back towards Bambi and her wonderful mouth, but he can still feel the finger inside of him. After a moment, he finally feels it move, slowly dragging along his inner walls. It doesn’t feel bad, but it also doesn’t feel good, and it surprises him  _ how much _ he wants it to feel good, wants to feel her fingers fucking into him as he begs for release. “Please,” he says in a raspy voice, his hands tightening in her hair. “More.”

She immediately obliges and slides another finger into him. Jaebum hisses at the burn in his backside and Bambi’s mouth releases him with a lewd pop, asking, “Color?”

“I’m fine,” he grunts and she pauses, her fingers stilling. “I’m green, I swear,” he exhales shakily, his chest damp with sweat as he meets her eye. “It stings a little…” he admits, and then sighs with relief when her fingers begin moving once more, the burn already easing as she continues to play with him.

“How about now,  _ oppa? _ ”

The tips of her fingers just barely caress his prostate and he attempts to chase it, knowing if she hits it dead on, it’ll be the most amazing feeling in the world. “Good, really good,” he says, his hands still tangled in her hair as he tries to push down again, only for her to pull back at the last second. “Please, please,” he begs, only mildly ashamed at how needy and desperate he sounds.

Just as she slides the third finger into him, her mouth envelopes him once more and Jaebum nearly cums, overwhelmed by the way Bambi is stimulating his body. The stretch of his hole around her fingers, the way her tongue presses into the slit, it’s so good and he’s so ready to burst.

She finally begins to fuck her fingers into him, harder and faster than before, and Jaebum pants as he feels himself reeling closer and closer to his orgasm. He’s on the brink, teetering over the edge, and when her fingers finally hit that spot, he sees white as he cums, shooting his load down her throat with a loud, stuttered moan.

She pulls away as soon as he’s finished, his cock hitting his thigh with a wet slap and his hole clenching, already missing the feeling of her. “Jinyoung was right,” he mumbles to himself, as his mind and body slowly calm down from what was probably the best orgasm he’s had so far.

Bambi chuckles and leans up to kiss him, just above the brow, before moving from the bed and back into the bathroom. She’s gone for only a minute, but when she returns, it’s with the hot pink dildo, finally attached and standing proudly between her thighs.

She saunters over to him once more and crawls onto the bed, kneeling between his spread legs. “How do you want me?” she asks, her hands cupping his ass and giving the cheeks a squeeze. “How about on your hands and knees? That’s usually a good position for your first time,” she suggests, her words sending shivers down his spine. “Or we can do it like this?” she says, sliding one of her hands towards his hole and teasing the slick rim. “Or maybe you wanna ride me? God knows how much I love riding your cock,  _ oppa. _ ”

Jaebum takes a moment and thinks about it; how it would feel to have her pounding into him, his elbows and knees shaking from the force of her thrusts, or how it would feel to ride her, bouncing on that thick cock as she kisses along his chest, his neck, anywhere her mouth can reach; and he thinks about doing it just like this, Bambi on top and rocking into him, holding him close and whispering praise and filth into his ears. “Like this,” he gasps, reaching for the lube she left by his hip and handing it to her. “I want you like this.”

“You want me to…”

God, she’s going to make him say  _ it. _ “I want you to…” he closes his eyes, shedding the last layer of his preconceived notions, and begs in a wrecked voice. “I want you to fuck me, Bambi. I need it, just like this, please,” he swallows thickly, opening his eyes and looking up at her in desperation.

He’s surprised to see her smiling at him, softly, without a smirk or a devious look in her eye. “If it’s ever too much, tell me, okay?” she says and he chokes up, just a little, feeling a strong wave of affection for his bossy, but ultimately kind-hearted, girlfriend. He knows, more so now than he did before, that she’ll take care of him, that she won’t take advantage of his vulnerability and emotions.

She loves him, just as much as he loves her.

“Please,” is all he can say in response, reaching for one of Bambi’s hands and grinning as their fingers interlock. She then uses her free hand to lube up the pink dildo, using probably more than what’s necessary, before shifting her weight and angling it against his entrance. Without a word, she slowly pushes inside, Jaebum squeezing her hand at the almost unbearable stretch. It’s like a punch to the gut, leaving him gasping, as he struggles to remain relaxed when it just hurts  _ so much. _

“Color?”

“Yellow,” he coughs out and she immediately stops, her free hand beginning to rub his hips and the back of his thighs, a soothing motion that helps him at least breathe again. “Did it hurt,” he starts, but the words feel heavy in his mouth, “When I did you, like this?”

“Yeah,” she responds and he feels a momentary sense of guilt, until she adds, “But it also felt really good. Remember, you made me cum like, four times that night.”

He does remember and can’t stop himself from grinning, realizing a second later that the pain is no longer unbearable, fading into a dull ache at the base of his spine. “Green,” he tells her and takes a deep breath, holding it until she finally bottoms out and is fully inside of him. “Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” he breathes out, his free hand scrambling for purchase in the bedsheets; not only from the feeling of having her so deep inside of him, stretched around her cock like some whore, but also the way the thick head is just barely pressing against his prostate.

“Color?”

“Green, green  _ so fucking green _ , please,” he cries out and pulls at their joined hands, needing her closer, needing to feel her weight pressing down on him as she fucks into him. She starts by untangling their hands, despite Jaebum’s protests, but quiets down when she places it at the nape of her neck. This leaves her hand free to anchor herself as she moves forward, using her other hand to gently push back his hips until he’s nearly bent in half and absentmindedly thanking god for making him so flexible. Once she’s settled, propped up on her elbow and able to look down at him, she grips his hip and slowly slides out, just about halfway, before rolling her hips and rocking back into him.

He gasps and digs his fingers into the back of her neck, tears gathering in his eyes as she slowly fucks him. It feels so good to have her like this, the soft material of her bra pressing against his chest, strands of her hair sticking to his sweaty skin, her fingers pressing into the soft flesh of his hip, and her cock sliding in and out of him, the head catching on his rim before softly pounding into his prostate.

A part of him wants to beg for more, for her to fuck him harder, faster, but he’s already so close and he doesn’t want to let go, not yet. He wants to keep holding her close, to feel the weight of her gaze as she watches him slowly fall apart, her expression a mixture of wonderment and adoration. “Close, so close,” he tells her a moment later, throwing his head back onto the pillow with a strangled cry. He can feel it, the pressure in his abdomen building as his cock lays untouched.

“You’re doing so good,  _ oppa, _ ” Bambi begins to speak, words of praise and filth dribbling from her lips. “Taking me in so good. You love this, don’t you?” she asks and he nods, his cheeks wet with tears. “You look so good,  _ baby boy, _ so good,” she practically purrs, burying herself inside of him and circling her hips. The direct stimulation to his prostate has him gasping and clinging to her, but it’s not enough, not yet.

“We’ll do this again, right  _ oppa? _ ” she asks, and with the thought of a next time in his mind, he’s cumming with a sob, his orgasm ripping through him and leaving him absolutely wrecked. Even as the last spurt of cum hits his stomach and Bambi eases her cock out of him, he’s still tearing up, hiccupping weakly.

“Sssh, I’ve got you,” Bambi says in a soothing voice, the pads of her thumbs wiping away his tears. A second later and he feels a straw being pushed past his lips, taking large gulps of water until he has to pull away with a cough. “I love you, Jaebummie.”

“Love you,” he manages to choke out and reaches for her, needing to feel her closer. She giggles and tells him to  _ wait a second _ , and Jaebum hears her undoing the clasps to her harness. After what seems like forever, she’s finally in his arms and he’s pulling her close, burying his face in her neck and breathing in the faded scent of her perfume.

They lay like that, maybe for ten minutes, maybe an hour, until Jaebum finally feels himself returning to his normal headspace. “That was…wow,” he mumbles, suddenly exhausted as Bambi leans back, in order to look down at him. “I did okay?”

“You were amazing,” she promises and Jaebum grins tiredly at that, before realizing with a start, “Wait, but you–”

“That’s okay, I can take care of it.”

“But,” he protests, watching her as she gets up and moves towards her dresser, rifling through the bottom drawer. “Sit on my face.”

Bambi laughs and rejoins him on the bed, opening her arms for him once more. He snuggles into her embrace, frowning as he hears the familiar click of the vibrator being turned on. He tries to stay awake, he really does, but exhaustion pulls him under, until the last thing he remembers hearing is Bambi’s breathless pants and a quiet buzz.

  


“Wow,” Jinyoung says three days later, sitting at Jaebum’s kitchen table while nursing his beer. “How sore were you the next morning?”

“Not too bad, actually,” Jaebum admits with a shrug, taking a swig of his own drink. “Bambi was super cute though. She made me a bubble bath and even ordered lunch from my favorite chicken place, ya’know, the one by the gym?”

“I told you,” Jinyoung grins and tips his beer forward, waiting for Jaebum to clink the necks together. “That girl is a keeper. Seriously, you need to marry her.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes, but there’s no denying the blush that blossoms on his face. “Shut up, it hasn’t even been a year yet.”

“Of course,” Jinyoung says with a knowing grin, before changing the topic. “So, do you think you’ll do it again?”

Jaebum hums under his breath, watching as beads of condensation drip down his beer. “Yeah, I think so,” he says, blushing now at the memory of Bambi fingering him open just that morning. “It’s definitely not an every night sort of thing,” he had cum embarrassingly fast, but thankfully retained enough consciousness to flip their positions and eat Bambi out afterwards. “But it’s fun, ya’know?”

“So, no regrets?”

“Nah, I’m glad we did this,” he takes another sip. “I know Bambi wouldn’t hate me for saying no, but I think it meant a lot to her that I was willing to try.”

“I’m proud of you, hyung.”

“I’m proud of myself, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum grins and finishes the last of his beer, chuckling as it hits the table with a small  _ clink. _


End file.
